magifandomcom-20200222-history
Ithnan
|english = Marc Diraison |cantonese = Jan Can |image gallery = yes}} Ithnan (イスナーン, Isunān) was a member of the Al-Thamen. In Alma Torran he was a friend of Ugo and Solomon, whom he ended up betraying. Appearance Ithnan is a tall man with a muscular build. He has long light-colored hair which extends past his shoulders. He covers his head with a turban, and wears a black and white checker mask, and a cloth that covers the lower half of his face. Under the mask, he has three vertical dots on his forehead, and sports a goatee. He wears a black jacket with a high collar over his robe. He also wields a mask with a handle as a Wand. Personality Ithnan is a serious person. He has a tendency to get to the point. He is rather calm, and prone to slight arrogance, always being confident in his power, as noted for always smiling even while being in the middle of an enemy territory. Prior to joining Al-Thamen, Ithnan still possessed serious and calm personality. He was shown to be insusceptible to flattery, as seen when Ugo tried to compliment him, but was flustered when Setta gave the same compliment.Night 216, Page 10 He tends to criticize his fellow comrades, especially when things dont go their way. History Ithnan was once a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government. He respected and loved King Solomon, he was still very loyal to him even after the time of their success. Some time in the future, Ithnan became a member of Al-Thamen, and was fighting against fate and King Solomon. After Alma Torran was destroyed, he, like every other member of Al-Thamem, came into the world Solomon created. Plot Zagan Arc Ithnan is first seen coming onto the Torran Nation island posing as merchants, following Dunya Musta'sim and Isaac. They entered the Dungeon after Aladdin and the rest entered. Once inside, Dunya and Isaac attack Aladdin and his friends, however Aladdin is able to create a mirage of him and Alibaba and fools Dunya into aiming her attack into an empty field. Alibaba strikes at Ithnan and cuts his head off. Ithnan's decapitated head produces a snake, which bites Hakuryuu's hand prior to their departure of the Dungeon. Second Sindria Arc At the banquet, the night Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Alibaba returned from the Dungeon, Hakuryuu's hand fell off his arm. Out of his hand, Ithnan emerged, with a lot of Black Rukh. Sharrkan immediately attacks Ithnan, however his attack only enhances the problem as clones appear from the amputated parts. The clones aim their attacks at Sinbad and Alibaba, but are quickly defeated, however, the blood from the clones splatters on both Sinbad and Alibaba. It gives them the "Curse of Death". The blood will possess their blood vessels and dye their Rukh black, eventually transforming the victim himself into a completely different person ("Falling into Depravity"), as Ithnan explains. Opposing the transformation will cause the black and white rukh to destroy each other and rot the flesh. That being said, he "invites" Sinbad and Alibaba to become Black Kings and surrender to Al-Thamen's "Father". He says because of all the White Rukh in Sindria, he has trouble breathing, but he felt comfortable living inside Hakuryuu. Ithnan leaves Sindria, but he is unexpectedly confronted by Sinbad, who appears out of a Transfer Magic Circle. Ithnan immediately amps up the curse he put on Sinbad. Ithnan tells Sinbad that the moment he gave Sinbad the curse, he became a doll Ithnan could manipulate at will. Just at Ithnan is about to amp up the curse even more, Sinbad starts to use his Magoi Manipulation to equalize the White and Black Rukh in his body. He then brings out his own Black Rukh, revealing that his body has already been cursed, and that Ithnan's curse wasn't strong enough to take over. Sinbad then proceeds to gather in wind, while Ithnan is trying to realize what is happening. Just as Ithnan realizes that Sinbad has already half-way "Fallen into Depravity", Sinbad uses his Extreme Magic, Foraz Zora, to defeat him. Foraz Zora blasts him and takes a big chunk out of a mountain. Sinbad finds Ithnan in the form of a doll (like the shape of a matryoshka doll). Sinbad crushes it. Magnostadt Arc Alma Torran Arc Abilities Isnan's Wand.png|Wand Isnan's Rukh.png|Black Rukh Curse Magic.png|Curse Magic on Alibaba Saluja Ithnan Lightning Magic.png|Lightning Magic Magic He along with Matal Mogamett were the ones who developed the Dark Metal Vessels along with their Household vessel and various Magic Tools as well as the technique used to create Dark Djinn. He is a specialist in Lightning magic. Borg :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Wand Ithnan's Wand is shaped like a scythe with the blade in the shape of a masquerade mask. He also uses it in order to fly. When he was in Alma Torran he owned one of the 72 Divine Staffs. Black Rukh Ithnan's has shown that he is a master at using Black Rukh. Lightning Magic He used a form of Lightning Magic to strengthen Dunya and Isaac during their fight against Aladdin and Alibaba. Ramz (Thunder/Lightning) :This magic creates a powerful lightning/thunder to attack the opponent. Curse Magic It is a magic that will possess a person's blood vessels and turn their Rukh black if it is white. They will then be reborn as a new person because there exist no one without darkness. Ithnan stated that if you try to oppose the change Solomon's rukh and the Black Rukh will destroy each other in the person's body and their flesh will rot. Flame/Heat Magic He used some sort of flame magic to attack the people of Sindria when he invaded. It appeared to be quite powerful. Gravity Magic He has displayed the use of gravity magic upon his wand to fly. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Solomon Ithnan was very loyal to Solomon and was dedicated to his cause. He alongside Ugo seemed to be very close to Solomon, being the ones to accompany him during battle as well as undertaking very important and specific to them tasks. Solomon had great deal of trust and faith in Ithnan, openly acknowledging his importance to the group. According to Gyokuen, he betrayed Solomon even if he deeply respected and loved him.Night 186, Page 7 Before dying, he says that he has a calm feeling, even though he thought he would be too ashamed to face Solomon again.Night 115, Page 16 Ugo During his time as a member of Solomon's resistance, Ithnan appeared to be a friend of Ugo. He often complained to Ugo for being cowardly and always hiding behind him or Solomon in times of battle. Dunya Musta'sim As stated by Byoln, Ithnan was very partial to Dunya.Night 106, Page 11 Setta Setta and Ithnan appear to be brothers, as evident by the fact that they address each other as "brother" instead of going by their names. Trivia *‍Ithnān (اثنانِ) means Two in Arabic. *In the anime, Ithnan and Weapons/Arms Dealer seem to be the same person. *Ithnan makes his first appearance during the Balbadd Arc in the anime, when his first appearance in the manga wasn't until the Zagan Arc. *While in the manga Sinbad was the one who killed Markkio, he was the one who "destroyed" Markkio in the anime. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh Category:Magician Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alma Torran